Every Other Freckle
by xCyan
Summary: <html><head></head>Elsa Arendelle is a full time student at the University for the Creative Mind that her father is Chancellor at. He plans to seize over her shut in life with a new friend, Anna Starnes, but can Elsa censor her awkward feelings to live "normally", or will she return to her hermitic lifestyle? Based on some alt-J songs. A bit fast paced. No incest. Modern AU. ElsAnna.</html>
1. Dissolve Me Pt 1

**Author's Notes: **Alrighty, I'm back for a bit. I've been wanting to write some stuff down just to get the hell away from these school projects. Nowadays, reading and writing fan fiction is a way to relieve my stress and is a form of distraction. Genius. (Don't tell my teacher though.) Anyway, besides getting distracted with FanFiction, I've been indulging in some alt-J. I've bought their new album and I have been listening to them nonstop. I've also been listening to them while reading ElsAnna fics and thought that some of the songs would go great with a story concept, so I did one, just cause.

The chapters are based off of alt-J's "Dissolve Me" from the album _An Awesome Wave_, for the first chapter and "Warm Foothills" from the album _This Is All Yours_, for the second and I'll include a third chapter which would be "Every Other Freckle" from the album _This Is All Yours_.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do **not** own Elsa or Anna or anything in Frozen. I do **not** own any of alt-J's songs or albums.

**WARNING/CAUTION: **This is a femslash. This is an alternate universe story. This is an Anna and Elsa fic. No incest. This is also going to be rated **M** for the endless amounts of **Mature** content that I have thought of writing about. If you hate all of these choices, then you know where your back arrow is on your screen.

**FYI: **Alrighty then. (Thoughts are in _Italics _and 'quotes'). (Sounds are just in _Italics_). (Implied flashbacks are in _**_**BOLD Italics****, but the content inside of them are just regular text.)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>1. "Dissolve Me"<strong>

Elsa popped in two tabs of sleep medication in her mouth and swallowed them dry. She looked at the clock again. '_2:27 a.m. God, please let me sleep.'_ She fluffed up her pillow, laying back defeated and helpless. It was natural for her to not get any sleep, but lately, her fight for some rest was beginning to be her biggest issue. It was her first semester at the University for the Creative Mind in Arendelle and her first time being away from home, well, not too far. Her father and mother lived just 20 miles away from the school, but not being in her own room and in her comfort zone had really fucked with her mind.

At least she _has_ her own room. She made sure to see her father sign the forms to buy out a dorm just for her, but not even bringing up that insightful satisfaction could fix her twisted feelings of anxiety and sleep deprivation. Turning to her side, she scanned her new unfamiliar surroundings. Her things lay in boxes as they towered over her like Amazonian tree trucks, waiting to be cut down and taken back to her "process center," her home.

Another thing that caused her to wonder if her father truthfully paid for her own dorm was the lonely loft bed sitting diagonally in the corner.

**_**Flashback**_**

"It's a menace to my personal space." She remembered telling him when they brought in her stuff. "Can't you call for someone to come and discard it?"

"What?" He asked quizzically. "It's just a frame. Think of it as an extra piece of furniture." But she wouldn't buy it. "Well, it goes against room policy to throw out a perfectly good piece of furniture and I apologize that I couldn't get you a one bedroom dorm, but those are the first to sell out and the waiting list isn't very helpful." Elsa huffed out in protest. "Try to be more optimistic, Elsa. Now that you have a dorm, maybe you could go so far to even having a roommate?" She stared at him worried like, but he ignored her. "It's worth looking into."

**_**End of Flashback**_**

Elsa thought about another person on that bed: loud, aggressive, messy, uncaring of her surroundings, uncaring of her thoughts or feelings. Looking at the frame made her uncomfortable and she quickly turned away from her fears, now facing the cool white stone, and sliding any thought of anyone else out her mental door. _'There was no way that he could've made that mistake. I watched him the whole time at room orientation. Yeah.' _She nodded, reassuring herself that her father had made the right decision.

The medication was beginning to work its magic as she could feel herself slowly drifting on her dream boat. _'One...two...three...' _She counted to herself, as she remembered of a way to go to sleep faster. Counting sheep was something her mother used to do when Elsa had trouble sleeping at a young age. She would always count to at least a double digit number before melting away within her sheets. _'Four...five...six...' _Drowsy now. _'Seven...eight...nine...' _She closed her eyes, finally accepting the Sleep Doctor's special comatose shot. _'Ten...' _Out like a light.

* * *

><p>A brand new day seeped into semi closed blinds of dorm 227. Elsa stirred slightly as beams of sunlight fell across her face. She stretched out lazily, her fingers touching cold smooth wood from the bed frame and yawned, safely knowing that it was only her in the room. It was one of the benefits of being alone that she praised every morning.<p>

Eyes still closed, she reached out again attempting to stretch one last time, but something felt different. Her hand touched fabric instead of pure air, more like clothing. She then moved her hand forward more, _'A body? Somebody?' _Her hand boomeranged back to her, as if she had touched a hot kettle and hurriedly opened her eyes only to find her greatest fear standing right in front of her.

"Hello, neighbor!" said a young friendly red head. "I didn't want to wake you, well, that's already been done, but seriously, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that, you looked so peaceful and your were, kinda, dead asleep, but, not saying that you looked dead! No! Sorry! Damn, I didn't mean that, but, yeah, um, sorry if I scared you." The girl brightly smiled at Elsa, hoping that her fumbled apology was enough to smooth out any hard feelings, but what that girl was too oblivious to see was the unannounced trauma had already frolicked in the room and was now dancing on top Elsa's bed. It was like everything she thought of last night came true as she stared wide eyed at the intruder. "Oh yeah!" exclaimed the red head. The yell was so unexpected that it almost made Elsa fall off the bed. "Oh, shit, sorry about that. Uhm, I almost forgot," she rummaged in her pocket and pulled out what looked like a form of some sort. "I'm Anna Starnes and I will be your new room mate for this semester."

_'Wait, what?' _She stared at the paper in front of her, wondering if this was some sick joke, or, a cold truth. The sick joke was more plausible; she knew people like this "Anna" character. These people, they acted like they were your friend, but there was always a catch to them. For Elsa, if those people didn't have their way with her, they would result to picking and teasing, but now that she is knowledgable in that sense, she knows how to pick these kinds of people out. Elsa's face contorted with a sudden pent up anger and she decided to make her way towards her desk and take out her cell.

If this was real then her father must know about it, which she hoped that it wasn't. She already had an icy comeback for Anna in mind and it was just waiting to be released. It would be the first time defending herself and not running away or let herself get run over.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring... _Nothing.

Of course he wasn't going to pick up, but that could only mean one thing. Elsa's heart fell to her stomach and her stomach to her knees as the haunting feeling of last night crawled its way back into her thoughts. She watched the other girl stare at her in confusion only to respond, with confusion. Elsa was probably the definition of a mad woman at the moment and before she could open her mouth to question Anna, another body entered her room.

"Where do you want your things, Anna?" The male asked her as he brought in her stuff. He was a skinny boy, short for his stature, and almost fragile like, but he carried in three big boxes, which was surprising to see. His attire complimented his features with an open white button up and black slacks. What was really unusual about him were the shoes on his feet, sandals. Arendelle was heading towards fall season and like many past Augusts, fall was like an early winter in the country.

Elsa kept staring at Olaf and wanted to question why he was wearing sandals when it was probably 60º, or lower, outside, even with sun out, but her attention was to Anna who responded to his question by pointing to the other side of the room to the lonely loft bed.

_'It was all real. This is all happening.' _Her thoughts consumed her and she attempted to speak again. "W-Who are you people?" She asked, her cell phone against her chest as if protecting it from thieves.

Olaf turned towards her. "Hi! I'm Olaf! I'm friends with Anna. Oh! Hey! Why don't we be friends? I make a great friend."

'_Was this guy being honest?'_ She glanced over to Anna. "I already gave you my name, unless you forgot. Oh! N-Not saying that you are forgetful or that you have amnesia! Oh, God. I'll just...I'll shut up now."

"Everyone getting settled in?" A third person entered the room. This person being a familiar face, Elsa's father.

Spotting him first, she immediately marched towards him, pulling him out of the room and into the hallway, making sure to close the door behind them. A menacing look was given to him and he sighed in defeat. "Let's talk, okay?"

"Why?" She demanded as she crossed her arms.

He chuckled lightly, "Why? Because, Elsa, you don't go out or make an effort to. You're scared to death of what society thinks about you when you step out of your comfort zone, but I think that-"

Elsa cut him off, "So this is about what _you _think? What makes _you_ think that I need any kind of companionship, from anyone?"

"Elsa-" but she wouldn't stop...

"No, I should've known that you didn't sign those papers correctly or they were swapped with another form while I wasn't looking. Why do you feel the need to do whatever you feel is right for _you_?"

Elsa's father stiffened a little as he regained his composure. "Elsa, as your father, I only want what's best for you. Your whole life you have ran away from treasures and precious moments, like making friends. Your room was your safe haven, I understand, but now, you must take your first steps. Your mother thinks the same, too, and that it's time for you to figure out who you are."

"But," she started, "why her? Why must it be someone who I have nothing in common with? Why couldn't you find someone who isn't-"

"Anna fit the description," he interrupted before she could finish, "she was the only one that met the criteria to be your perfect roommate, and for discussing this with you earlier, did you think that we could have? The answer to that is no, we couldn't possibly have been able to talk about who your next roommate could be, and, did you think that I would agree with you into finding someone who is just like you? Please do not challenge me, for now, you are to room with Anna and that is final. Do not try to make any changes, if you do, it will come to my knowledge before you can even grab a new room form from the office. Do I make myself clear?"

There was no winning with her father. He was as stern and as fierce as he looked and she hated that, envied it. It was one of the reasons why the University promoted him to Chancellor. She knew better than to go against the president of the school, shit, she knew better to not argue with her father. Tears were beginning to form around her eyes, but she did not dare let him see and mumbled out a, "Yes, sir."

He sighed deeply again and lifted her chin up. "Elsa, I love you. I always have and I'm sorry that I've sheltered you for so long. I'm sorry that I kept you away all these years because I didn't think you were ready to face the world and I must seem like an awful parent now, just, throwing you into the fire like this, but I am not punishing you. I believe that Anna can help you open your eyes to all the treasures that life has in store for you, my little Snowflake." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her into a hug.

It wasn't often that Elsa received hugs from her father, or heard the term 'little Snowflake' anymore, but she wasn't reluctant to pull away from his comfort, even though she did momentarily hate his guts. She let him hug her, trying to tell herself that everything would be okay with this whole rooming thing, this whole life thing, but in reality, all she wanted to do was head back to her bedroom and cry. A few tears had escaped from their holds as liquid sinked int his shirt and soon enough, she slowly wrapped her arms around him, completing the awkward hug.

Adgar brought his hand up to his daughter hair with a comforting pat. He smoothed out some of the tangles. "Well, someone needs to brush this rugged thing," he announced jokingly.

"I just woke up," mumbled Elsa into his white pressed button up.

He pushed her back a bit. "How about I make it up to you. How about I take you home tonight? Your mother is attempting to cook a meal, although, I may have to step in and tell the cooks to help her."

Elsa gave a small smile at the thought of her mother trying to cook something in the kitchen. The last time she did was when Elsa was 7 years old. They were trying to bake cookies and almost burned down the kitchen because her mother left the oven unattended. "That sounds fine."

"Fine? Hm, after all that complaining, I was thinking that you would be overjoyed to come home."

"Don't start," she said threateningly, "it's not like I can stay there until classes are over and I've graduated. We both know that you wouldn't allow me to."

"Yes, that is true, but I may just let you spend the night tonight."

Sometimes Elsa hated how much power her father had. He wasn't crazy with it, but she knew that he liked to hold it above her head sometimes. This type of power was hereditary, but she wondered if she had that kind of power at all. Out of all the teasers that teased her, Adgar was the biggest one. She knew he was testing her, and she usually let him win, but right now, she refused to be lesser than him.

"I suppose that would be a good deal," she started. He raised an eye brow at her comeback, "But I might just have to decline on that offer. I may want to spend time in my dorm tonight. Maybe, unpack a few boxes." She hoped that if she stuck her ground now that he would change his mind by the end of the night, or so that was the plan. It was almost like a reverse psychology thing that she was testing out.

He chuckled as his eyes gleamed with delight, "Okay, my little Snowflake. We will tell who has changed the tides by the end of the night."

Before his daughter could respond, her dorm door flew open and out tumbled Olaf and Anna onto the hallway floor. Her face was bright red as she looked up at the president and his daughter. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't eavesdropping! Honest!"

Olaf, on the other hand, added, "Oh we heard everything, right Anna? It was so cute! 'My little Snowflake.' I want to be called something. Will you call me your, 'little Snowman,' Anna?"

Both girl's cheeks became a wild fire as Olaf danced and he continued to say, 'little Snowman' in a singsong voice around the hallway. He stopped in mid skip as his watched beeped. "Aw man," he checked it, "gotta go! Class time," and he was gone down the hallway in a flash.

"He's an odd fellow, don't you think?" Adgar looked over to Anna who was getting up from the ground, "No offense to you though, Ms. Starnes."

Anna brushed her shirt down. "Oh, none taken, sir. I pick on him sometimes, too. He's like a little brother to me."

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked.

"No, sir. It's just me." She smiled at Elsa.

"See," said the Chancellor, "you both have something in common. Well, if it isn't any trouble..." _'Oh no, what is he doing?' _Thought Elsa. "Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

Her whole world was coming undone. Why? Why in the world would he invite, her, a stranger to their home? Was her father going insane? That must've been it. It must be the old age hitting him, or drug use, but that was highly unlikely.

Anna smiled brightly. "Oh wow!" Then looked over towards Elsa who turned away from her and the smile faded, "I mean, I'd love to, sir, but I don't want to make Elsa uncomfortable."

'_Did she really say that?'_

He chuckled, surprised at the reply himself. "Nonsense. I personally asked you if you wanted to come. It is my invitation."

She smiled softly. "As much as I respect you and your invite, I respect her's as well, so I will have to politely decline your offer, sir."

"Interesting reply. What do you think, Elsa?"

For once, Elsa didn't know what to think. Not from the start of this morning, not from the start of this semester, not anything. How could a girl that barely knew her have any type of respect for her? She looked back at Anna and oddly enough, an eruptive shockwave ran through her insides. It was the first time that she had really payed attention to her and she slowly realized that this was one beautiful girl.

Anna had these beautiful sapphire irises that were, at the moment, filled with concern. Her long Strawberry blonde hair was braided into two braids and her smooth creamy skin held a group of freckle constellations that spread neatly across her rosy cheeks. Her smile was small, but her aura could speak more words for her than those pink lips. The term, "Gingers have no souls," was obviously a false one and Elsa knew that she couldn't say no to this, to her. _'She's not that great, pull yourself together Elsa.' _She could hear her superego whisper to her. Yes, she wanted to give Anna a chance, at least a part of her did. _'Don't give in to that pretty face,' _it said.

'_Maybe_ _I will this time.'_

She pushed other thoughts aside as she turned away again, mumbling out, "Yes, she can come." Of course, her father asked her to speak it clearly and to Anna's face. Elsa sighed, her cheeks lighting up again as she turned back around, but she did not dare look at her directly. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

Slightly shocked, Anne smiled, happily agreeing, "Yes!"

* * *

><p>The sunny day vanished in a complete sea of clouds after lunch time. The weather was looking rough as small heavy gusts of wind blew some students's papers into a frenzy. Elsa was leaving her last class for the day. It was a Monday Wednesday lecture class which she had made her assigned seat in the back. It was her second Wednesday, so the only noticeable difference from Monday's class or last week's class was Anna. She just happened to have the same Monday Wednesday classes as Elsa (thanks to the changes made by her father) and the red head decided to sit in the back with Elsa.<p>

She should have prepared for these changes. She knew that Anna being her roommate wasn't the only thing that her father was throwing at her. If it weren't for Anna protesting about leaving one of the in-between classes the way it was, they would have an identical schedule. '_"It's just a way for you and her to get to know each other better."' '_She could remember the meek smile that he had as he said his statement. '_"You'll see. She's an excellent person."'_

So far, Anna was leaning more towards the unnatural side than any 'excellent'. It was not once, but twice that she interrupted the teacher with her outbursts, then distracted the blonde with one of her "pencil walrus" imitation. Given, there were times that Elsa wanted to giggle out, but she saved her breath. _'She's not that funny.'_

The windy weather outside had dropped a few degrees, which wasn't a problem for the Chancellor's daughter, Anna on the other hand, was forcing herself to stop shaking. They walked towards the front of the school to wait for their pick up car, Anna desperately trying to talk to the blonde to avoid the heat her body needed. Elsa checked her phone for the weather report._'Cloudy with a chance of freezing rain later tonight? How unusual.' _She glanced over to Anna who noticed and stopped her shaking to react with a wide grin, like the cold wasn't getting to her. Elsa shook her head. '_What a silly girl,' _she thought.

As their car arrived and drove them to the majestic house that was surrounded by a sturdy grand iron gate, Kai asked Anna if she could stay in the car as the blonde rushed out and into the home. Once in, he turned around in his seat and looked at Anna, "Hello, Ms. Starnes. I've heard a good bit about you. If you don't mind, I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

A bundle of nerves hit her as she answered with a small, "Yes?"

"First off, I'd like to welcome you to the Arendelle estate. This is the president's own personal home apart from the actual president home on the UCM property. You must know Adgar quite well?"

Anna blushed, "Uhm, yes, well, no," Kai raised an eye brow, "yes and no."

"Which is it, Ms. Starnes?"

"I know who he is, yes, but, I only met him twice. Once at dorm orientation and then this morning being the second time." She thought about it more, "And again tonight if he's here."

"Ms. Starnes, was there anything he told you while at the orientation, anything to do with Elsa in particular?"

It was true. Mr. Arendelle had talked to her about his daughter. She remembered clearly that orientation day...

**_**Flashback**_**

Elsa had stopped watching her father sign papers to use the restroom. Chancellor Adgar looked disgruntled as he was finishing up the dorm room forms. "I wish Elsa had it in her to just share a space with someone. She's such an introvert it kills me sometimes. Although, I do have to give her some credit for accompanying me today...and watch me like a hawk."

The desk worker nodded her head as he spoke, "Maybe, you could try talking to her. Express how you feel? Roommate may be an option for her to choose after she hears your part."

He solemnly smiled at her and at the thought of his own daughter listening to his feelings. She was too much like him, cold with her thoughts, solid, and he knew that trying to talk to her wasn't an option. "I suppose I should finish these up."

Anna bounced in minutes later. This was her first semester at UCM and she had finally saved just enough money to apply for a dorm. University life was looking up as she beamed down at the desk woman and handed her form and check. "If you are here for dorm room sign up then I apologize in advance. All our rooms are checked out and freshmen house, Tillem, is currently under renovation. Would you like to sign up for our waiting list?" From a stack she fished out a sheet of paper and handed it to Anna.

Anna's face dropped once she saw the long list of names. "I'd be waiting for a whole lifetime! I have to have a place to stay this semester!" She exclaimed, "And someone took the last set of rooms? Who's the idiot that did that?"

The desk woman gestured with her eyes up to Mr. Adgar. He cleared his throat. "I think I may have a solution for you, Miss..."

Anna jumped out of her skin. "Oh, Mr. Arendelle! Anna Starnes, sir. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," he said as he pulled up his hand to quiet her. He then turned to the desk worker, "Cherrie?"

The desk woman perked up, "Yes, Chancellor?"

"I give my permission to Ms. Starnes here to be placed in the same room as my daughter, Elsa. Could you please take these forms and help her get started in the back?"

Cherrie looked at him with a bewildered expression, "Are you, are you sure, sir?" but he gave her an intimidating eyebrow raise and without hesitation, she hurriedly took the papers and asked Anna to follow. The transition ended right when Elsa walked in. "Where is Cherrie? Have you filled everything out?" She asked, looking around for the desk worker.

"It has been affirmed, dear," he said, smiling down at his daughter. "Is it possible for you to arrange for Kai to come and get you? Something has come up and I'll need to get back to my desk."

Elsa felt the atmosphere feel crooked all of a sudden, but she didn't want to think about it too deeply, afraid that something terrible had happened while she was away. She complied with his order, not wasting any time to be back at her sanctuary.

Once gone, Adgar swiftly walked to the back of the room where Cherrie's and Anna were seated in her office. He closed the door and let the blinds down in the office then took his seat next to Anna. "All right, Ms. Starnes, here is my offer..." Anna remembered how he asked her if she would like to room with Elsa, but soon after she knew what kind of person she was like, she hesitated. "...All she needs is some guidance."

Anna nodded in agreement, "But why me? What if she doesn't even like me? What if she does something, I don't know, crazy?"

It was just something to throw out there, but Adgar shook his head, "I promise that she is not like that. She's going to adore you, Ms. Starnes. Elsa just needs a push, if you will, and you are exactly what that push is."

"I don't know...this doesn't feel right..." But she needed a place to stay and this was the best offer to come by. "...Okay. I'll do it."

****_Flashback Over**_**

Sitting in the car with Kai was similar to being interrogated at the station and she soon felt shameful for her agreement with Mr. Arendelle. _'Elsa doesn't deserve this...'_

"Ms. Starnes," Kai brought her out of her thoughts, "I just want you to know that Elsa is a gentler soul. If your intentions to be around her is to strictly form a relationship," he paused for a second gravely smiling at the impossible thought, "then I wish you best of luck." With that he got out of the car and opened the car door for Anna to get out.

_'Shit, shit, shit! He knows. Shit, does Elsa know? No, but should I tell her?...'_

**"Dissolve Me" Pt. 1 - End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Okay, so that's the first part. Cliffhanger, I know, I know, those bastard things, but I find this the best way to get an even amount of reading done. I might just have to put all the chapters in parts just to have a better read, but I would definitely like some feed back on what your ideas are for a "better read." Comments are awesome.


	2. Dissolve Me Pt 2

**FYI: **(Thoughts are in _Italics _and 'quotes'). (Sounds are just in _Italics_). (Implied flashbacks are in **_**_BOLD Italics****, but the content inside of them are just regular text.)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>"Dissolve Me" - Pt. 2<strong>

After dinner had ended, they (Anna, Adgar, and Idunn) continued to talk about the estate and how the land was founded a long time ago. It was the only home to be sat so closely by the fjord and was once used as a palace for many rulers. Anna had an excellent time hearing about the old tales of monarchs and castles and knights. She even thought of Adgar and Idunn to be a modern King and Queen... "Does that mean that Elsa is a royal, too?" She asked with interest. Elsa, who was calmly looking down at the table cloth, shifted in her seat as she heard her name tie in with the word "royal."

Idunn laughed softly, "Well, since Elsa is my daughter and if you would like to consider her a 'royal,' then yes, I would agree."

"Oh, there is no denying it," Adgar playfully added, "that she is the next one in line for the throne. So, in actuality, she's more than just some Cinderella. She's a Queen."

"May I be excused, mother?" asked an uneasy Elsa, still staring down at the table.

The room fell briefly silent, "Y-yes, Elsa dear. Are you feeling ill?"

She replied, "No, I'm just a little tired from today, is all."

"Oh, okay. Have you decided to stay the night?" The blonde glanced over at her father, searching him for answers. She wondered if she had put enough effort today with agreeing with his standards, her comeback that morning, and agreeing with Anna's stay for dinner. She was practically on her hands and knees begging, it was an ugly word; what kind of "Queen in waiting" begs from her father? Pathetic.

He gave off his symbolic eye brow raise before sighing deeply, also tired from his time working, "I suppose you may." She released her held breath, knowing that her waters were clear for the night and that resting in her own bed would be sweeter than any chocolate she ever tasted. The Chancellor looked over to Anna, though, his appearance changing. His reign was not over yet. "Anna?" Elsa snapped her head up to meet her father's smirk, then over to Anna's confused face.

'No...he wouldn't.'

"Y-yes?" said Anna with a squeak in her voice.

Poor Anna didn't know what was coming to her as Elsa's father asked her, "How would you like to spend the night? You could sleep in Elsa's room tonight, if you wish?" His smile did not falter as he placed both hands on the table, cool blue eyes focused on the girl before him.

But before Anna could speak a word, Elsa lashed out with an unimaginable response, "How dare you?" She started, heat flushed in her cheeks and her eyes shining off a vivd crystal blue, the color of madness. Ironically, the pitter patter of freezing rain was evident and only became worse as Elsa continued her heated speech. "How dare you try to invade my life like it means some importance to you. You have no idea, in the slightest, how that makes me feel. You choose not to care or listen to the things I have to say and tell me that I'm just 'lost' and 'immature' for not living life. Do you know how difficult it is to try to 'live life,' _your_ life, as I might add?" There was no turning back now. The rain on the rooftop was slamming against the shingles and the fire in the fire place died suddenly, only leaving the dim light of the chandelier and the candles on the table. "It is difficult for me to make friends, yes. This does not make me weird, or shameful. If I don't want to be friends with Anna, or anyone else for that matter, then I won't do it. And, honestly, if you love Anna so much and say that she's the 'perfect person' to be my friend, why don't you be her friend? Right now, I don't have any idea of what a friend is. I thought you were..." His head fell slowly in shame. "So, please, stop pushing me away with what you think is right for me. Let me do things on my own."

It was a lot to take in. Iduun sat in her seat with her head down as well. Both parents felt like they barely survived a missile attack, one so hot, it made Adgar's forehead glisten with sweat. Anna meant everything that she said, she always did, but she didn't know that not only was her parents feeling emotionally sick, but Anna was feeling a slow stab to her heart as well. The blonde turned to face the other girl, her eyes holding a few tears as she began to walk away from the table and up the grand staircase. _'Shit,'_ she thought as she followed her up, leaving her parents at the table.

Anna power walked to the nearest room she could get into, unknowingly walking into Elsa's room. Once the blonde got to her bedroom door, she paused, her hand danced on the old bronze knob. What was she doing? She was saying that a lot lately, but couldn't find any reason for her actions. She was just...doing, which was different from her natural, not doing, self. _'Even if I do walk in there...would she even face me?'_ In her mind, it was unlikely that Anna would just easily accept Elsa's awkward and unusual apology, but she had to try.

The door opened with a loud typical squeak and she stepped through into her sanctuary. It was exactly how she left it, neat and perfect like, everything besides the crying woman sprawled out on her bed. She slowly approached her, her comforting hand ready to reach out, but she pulled back last minute. She didn't know one thing about comfort. Everything that was shown off as comfort was just a sign of power from her father and her mother hadn't showed any type of affection since her younger years. She was a big girl, so, shouldn't Anna be a "big girl" as well? _'Well, I exempt from that. I may be a big girl, but I'm also not normal.'_

She decided to approach the situation like her father or mother would. "I...I would like to properly apologize for my misuse of words," she started, but Anna did not look up, head still buried in Elsa's pillow. This was harder than she thought. _'How do people apologize to one another?'_ The only other form of apology she knew was from reading books or watching cheesy soap operas. It was usually the man that messed up something in the relationship and most of the time, that bullshit worked. Elsa sighed, _'Probably going to regret this later...'_

She needed to get Anna's attention before starting the apology and she knew just how to. There was a popular soap opera show that she saw a few months back and like the show, she exclaimed, "Oh, babe, Please, don't do this to me!" Anna stopped her crying and turned her head slightly to look at the Ice Queen. Perfect, the next part was the actual apology as Elsa continued, "You see, I was a fool to act that way. I never meant to hurt you. You are the only woman that means this much to me. You see," Elsa scooted closer to the bed and gently grabbed Anna's hand, "I can't help the way I act, say, or do, but I know one thing that I can help...and that's loving you, darling." Elsa didn't finish the rest of her apology before a hearty laugh came from the other woman.

Her face instantly became a tomato as Anna had tears of joy stream down her face. "That, was an excellent performance, Ms. Arendelle," she said as she clapped, tears still forming. "That must've been the effort to do, but thanks for the laugh."

Elsa turned away. The laugh was a relieving reaction, but that wasn't the point of the apology. "Do...do you forgive me?"

Anna placed her finger on her chin in a thinking expression. "Hmm, award winning apology done by a beautiful woman gaining a big laugh from her audience, I don't know...Do you forgive me?"

Elsa looked up, confused, "You barely did anything." But Anna knew that wasn't the truth. She sat up from her spot and gestured Elsa to sit on the bed, knowing that her knees probably hurt from sitting like that. Anna explained everything, down to the day of dorm orientation, to the chat she had with Kai in the car. She came completely clean in hopes that they could start again. She wanted be Elsa's friend, even if Elsa didn't want to. Once she was done, Elsa's facial expression was enough to make anyone to question if she heard Anna correctly, but Elsa shook her head slowly and sat very still for a few minutes.

"Elsa?" Elsa looked up to a soft smiling, beautiful faced Anna. Anna's deep blue eyes were sparkling beneath the bedroom light and it caused Elsa to noticed how close they were. "Elsa," Elsa perked up out of her daze and listened, "I think it'd be best to start over. I mean, only if you want to, but, I think I like you, I mean, not like that, I mean, not that I can't like you like that. God, uhm," Elsa giggled again as she watched Anna fumble on her words. Anna cleared her throat, "What I'm trying to say is that, I want to be friends with you." A hand was pushed out from her towards the other. "Hi, I'm Anna Starnes."

Elsa bit her lip, hesitant of the sudden approach. She knew that she would have to change her ways once she accepted Anna's kindness, she wondered if she was ready. Her eyes glanced back up to that bright face, those blue eyes made her stomach flop and her heart beat a bit faster. It was odd to act that way and she wondered if that was normal. Something else was within those blue orbs, a shelter, a safe place, a home. Her own hand reached out and grabbed Anna's, her soft hand bringing a warmth through out Elsa's body. _'This is it...'_ The blonde smiled softly for the first time in forever as she said, "Hello, Anna. My name is Elsa Arendelle." _'There's no turning back now...'_

* * *

><p>For the rest of the calm night, both girls had shared interests and life goals that they planned to achieve. Anna, wanting to do digital technology, specializing in animation, wanting a ton of kids, and ending living happily in a custom log home. Elsa, wanting to do fine arts, specializing in sculpting and scrap, and ending living well off in an apartment near the city. They were two different people, but their differences made both girls curious enough to appreciate each other's company with Anna being the one to ask all the questions...<p>

"...So, if you hate people..."

"I don't hate people..."

"Okay. If you choose to avoid people, then why do you want to live in the city?"

"It's closer to everything, and I figured that I'll have to lose my freedom some time. Might as well be then."

"So you're majoring in sculpting and scrap, but your dad wants you to major in something more stable? Like what?"

"Well, originally, he wanted me to go to a liberal arts college to study business or law or be a doctor. There's really nothing to those jobs; I don't know why people complain so much." Anna just stared at her and muttered something under her breath, but she payed no attention, "Thing is, I love metal and I love marble and ice. I love the way it feels to chip away at something plain and make it my own."

"I can understand that," added Anna as she nodded her head, "it's like when I go into Flash and start the structure of a flash game. I like the way I can time the animation to do what I want at the right moment."

"So you want to make video games?" asked a confused Elsa.

"Hmm, it's not on my mind, but that does sound fun. I want to animation for movies, like, kid movies."

"Oh." Figured, with the talk of a ton of kids earlier, it made sense for Anna to want to design kid movies.

"So, do you have any works of your own?" asked Anna curiously.

"I do, but they're in my studio, in another part of the building."

"Really? Can you show me?"

It was weird for Elsa to show someone else besides her father, Kai, or her mother, her artwork. She's never allowed anyone else to see it before, so she was nervous when she agreed to take an enthusiastic Anna down to her personal studio room. She grabbed the only coat from her closet and passed it to her new friend and told her to hang on to it. As they descended the stairs passing the empty dim lit dinning hall and through a windowed hallway to the back of the building, they noticed through the icy glass how bad the ice storm really was. It it's cold touch through out the yard and on the trees. They snapped randomly around the yard as the night time air settled.

They were nearing their destination as Elsa pulled out her key and unlocked the room. "Okay, you'll have to pull the coat on you," she said as she looked back and pushed the door forward.

Anna didn't hesitate to quickly throw the coat on after feeling a cold icy blast from the opened door. "Holy crap! Are we outside?"

"Not quite." They stepped into what seemed like a winter wonderland. The entire room was filled with ice and a thin sheet of snow that covered the ground. In front of them rested five different ice sculptures, each of different things.

Anna gasped in awe as she walked around the statues. "Oh wow! Elsa, this is amazing!" She examined the first statue, a woman holding a baby looking up to the ceiling. "Who is this?"

Elsa walked up to the ice, "It's a woman holding a baby, thanking the heavens that she has a child after so many years of trying." She picked up a news article from the beside the ice and gave it to Anna. "See?"

"Wow!" She took the paper and read it throughly. "Has she ever seen this?"

"No. I don't show outsiders my work. I was inspired by her story that I made something out of it."

Anna was truly moved. She had never seen something so detailed and so beautiful before and she wondered if the other pieces in the room had meaning and reason like this one. She made her way around to the others, asking questions as she did. Elsa told her everything about her art work and how it gave her a purpose. She told her how her father disapproved everything that she wanted or did with art and thought it as wasteful. She talked about how she stayed in her ice room for so long once that her skin started to turn blue and her limbs were difficult to move. She told her how she almost fell off the ladder with a chainsaw in her hands and could've possibly cut her hand off. Everything that girl said made Anna's heart leap up into her throat and made her stomach do flips.

Anna interrupted Elsa midway through a sentence. She had to tell her how awesome she was and how she appreciated her warm heart. Two arms were suddenly wrapped around the other frame. "You. Are. Incredible," she said into her ear.

The hug only lasted a few second, but Elsa wished it had lasted a little longer, she loved the way Anna felt on her body, it being different from her father's cold and artificial hugs. "Thank you," she said, her blush deepening. After a while in the room, she walked the red head out before she became frost bitten from the cold. They walked back up into the main building, Anna still obsessed over the statues, but Elsa was tired. She had been up all day and it was already a quarter to midnight. Once back in her own room, she headed over to her bed and crawled on it, ready to go to sleep and possibly not having to get her pills from her bag.

She glanced over to Anna, who stood awkwardly next to the door. _'Do I offer my bed to her?'_ Elsa got up and did just that.

But she protested, "No, no. That's fine. I'll probably end up sleeping on the floor anyway. Not that I don't want to be with you in the bed. Not that you're gross or that I have personal space issues."

Elsa laughed as she looked back at the bed. It was a hefty sized bed, fit for a Queen. If Anna slept with her, it'd be the first time. There was room on there for the two of them and from how the night went so far, there wren't any personal space issues that Elsa had brought up, I mean, the girl was standing in Elsa's chambers, something that no other person could do without her permission. Obviously, she had some type of special connection. _'Special connection? No, no. We're just friends. I don't like her in that way.'_ But she questioned her conscious as heated thoughts of her and her "friend" tossed around under silky sheets, the occasional throaty moan echoed throughout the room.

"I could sleep on that side of that bed, if you want and I promise, I'll be as far away as I can."

"What?" asked a hot Elsa, "Um, right, bed, uh," she gulped, "y-yeah, that's fine. It's fine." That last comment was for her mostly as she turned and slowly pulled down her pants. _'What if she was looking?'_ There's nothing wrong with two girls sleeping in the same bed. She rummaged through her drawer and found a huge T-shirt that she handed over to Anna. _'What if she likes to sleep nude?'_ There's nothing wrong with sleeping nude.

Anna smiled and grabbed the piece of clothing, throwing her shirt and jeans off to wear the huge fabric. For a second, Anna was only in her under garments, but Elsa tried not to remember as a glimpse of Anna's panties were trying to print in her mind. Elsa was wearing her overly sized sweater and her underwear, but she checked her drawer again for a pair of boxers and slid them on top of her own once she spotted a pair. She swiftly took off her panties from under the boxers, causing Anna to look curiously.

"You wear boxers to bed?" she asked, her head cocked to the side, like a lost puppy. She released her hair from its braided prison.

Blue eyes scanned her frame. She was truly beautiful in Elsa's shirt, but she remembered, she was talking, not caught in a daze. "Y-yes. Do you?" asked Elsa as she too unbraided her hair.

"Not all the time. Although, I have to admit, they are some comfortable undies I've ever worn." She walked towards the other side of the bed and slipped beneath the covers. "You coming to bed?" she asked as she patted the spot next to her.

Elsa gulped, "Y-yeah," and turned off the lights before she too, slipped beneath the covers. She felt Anna's body heat, they were a lot closer than intended and Elsa almost was certain that she was going to call off the whole thing, wanting to sleep on the floor, but she had come this far, this far. For all she knew, Anna didn't show any signs of danger. She let out an exasperated sigh, finally feeling her body relax as she breathed easy.

Anna turned towards her in the dark. She could make out her wide smile from the half lighted window as she said, "Good night, Elsa," then turned back around towards the window, immediately falling asleep.

The Ice Queen smiled as she let those words ring in her ears. "Good night, Anna." The sea was making its calm shushing noise. similar to Anna's breathing and Elsa soon found herself drifting into a her peaceful sleep coma.

Through out the night, Anna slept fitfully because of the cold temperature in the room. Adjusting to her sleeping positions, she finally ended up sleeping attached to Elsa's back in a cuddled embrace.

**Ch. 1 "Dissolve Me" Pt. 2 - End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>So, hopefully this is better for your mind to pick at. Before, I had everything (Pt. 2 and Pt. 2) pushed together in a massive 8,000 something word document. It was unlike me and a whole lot to read. Hopefully, this is better. Tell me your thoughts? Comments are awesome.


End file.
